


What comes after revenge?

by Dancinwiththemoonlight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, GTAV - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancinwiththemoonlight/pseuds/Dancinwiththemoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being tortured while tied to a chair isn't the best way to spend your birthday. Shit is about to get real for Ray when the Fake AH Crew comes to the rescue. Ray is nursed back to health and forced to help in a heist when shit hits the fan...again. Ray is about to leave when unwanted feelings blossom for a certain crew member. Will Ray be able to make it out alive or will he be eaten alive? <br/>My summary's suck I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if these chapters suck, they are going under some editing to make them flow(?) better.

**EDITIED** More edited Chapters to come

September 15. That’s my birthday and today I was turning 25. It was normally a day to celebrate with your family but if you were getting the shit beat out of you, spending family would be the last thing on your mind. Mind you that my family died years ago in a break in, but that’s beside the point. Let me give you a bit of my backstory.

Growing up selling drugs in the bad part of New York was not the ideal way to live but put money on the table. I started selling when I was 17 and the thrill I got from selling was ecstasy to me. In the time I sold I created an empire and a name for myself. After about 3 years of selling drug the buzz I got from selling wore off. It was a bummer but I still kept the business booming and making sure all of New York knew who was the drug lord was. Since I had a bunch of free time I decided to take up shooting, and what better place to get guns then Los Santos. I packed what little personal belongs I had and took a plane there, leaving my right hand man in charge of my empire only going back when I was truly needed. I had a rough start, I took small jobs here and there before I found my calling with the sniper rifle. I practiced and I had a better shot them most other snipers, I was slowly making my way up the ladder in the shooting world too. I was on top of the world. I could kill anyone I wanted but I knew sooner or later that world was going to come crashing down and it finally did on my birthday.

I was in an interrogation room of the second biggest gangs in the city of Los Santos. I had just killed the bosses second son, it was a job I had been payed to do by a rival gang. I knew the risks but I acted too cocky and I got myself caught.

I had hot blood running down my nose and I had a cut right above my eye and the blood was running into my eye. It stung like a bitch but I didn't say anything.

“So BrownMan who hired you to kill my son?” The older man asked. I looked at him in the eye and spat blood at his feet, not my best idea but I had lost a lot of blood and I wasn't thinking straight. I mean YOLO right?

“You filthy piece of shit!” He was about to hit me when the wall behind me exploded. Rubble flew everywhere, the force of the explosion caused the chair to fall over. My head connected with the ground with a sickening crack. Darkness peppered my visions and I fought to stay awake. I was phasing in and out of consciousness I when I heard yelling.

“I got him boss but he looks pretty beat up! Damn it Mogar I told you not to use blow the wall!” A feminine voice yelled.

“Shut up! I do what I want.” A voice yelled who I assumed was Mogar’s, something sounded familiar about his voice but I couldn't place it. I couldn't fight it anymore and I blacked out.

 

When I woke up my head was pounding and my body felt warm. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a white ceiling and a light fixture that was off, I tried to get up but my arms felt like jelly and I feel back onto the mattress.

“Hey looks who's awake, you shouldn't try to move yet. Your wounds might reopen.”

“Who are you?” I croaked. My throat was dry so my voice sounded weak.

“Names Jackie, but you can call me Jack. I’m one of the people who help rescue you.”

“I didn't asked to be saved."

“I know, but our boss has been trying to find you for months. You're really hard to find. One of our guys saw that you were being pulled into a warehouse we knew that this would be the only time we could get you so we did.”

“Yeah no. Thanks for the rescue and all but I’m not joining your crew.” She was about to respond when the door slammed open. A man with auburn curls was standing there and a blonde haired guy with wild hair was holding him back. I struggled to sit up so I could get a better look at them.

“Micool! Wot if Jack was standing there?” said the blonde one.

“She would have been fine! and it’s Michael! not Micool you British fuck.” I heard and saw Jack sigh. She put her hand to her face and rubbed it. When Jack said Michael's name I felt something click. I looked at him and instantly knew who it was. It was the rage filled kid I always hung out with. It was Michael from back in Jersey. I worked with him at GameStop before I got into thr drug busniess. He moved years ago and I thought I would never see him again/

“Jack is he awake yet? Boss wants talk to him!” Michael yelled.

“Michael? As in Michael Jones?” I thought.

“Yeah that’s me, don’t wear it out.” I looked at him in surprise. I guessed I had spoken out loud and not in my head like I wanted.

“I don't know if you remember me but we used to be friends back in Jersey, we worked at GameStop together for a bit.” I said cautiously. He studied my face for a minute before his face brightened.

“Ray!” He ran from the door and embraced me in a hard hug. I yelled out in pain as he reopened something that wasn't supposed to open again.

“OH fuck shit sorry I just got so excited- I - I thought you died.” He stammered.

“Yeah man i’m fine just got caught up with some bad dudes.” I strained. I put my hand to my side and felt blood coming from the bandages.

“Michael do you know him?” Jack asked.

“Yeah he as some dumbass kid I used to hang out with in Jersey, we worked at GameStop for a bit before I moved out here to Los Santos and I never heard from him again.” Michael explained.

“Yeah memories and shit but I’m bleeding out here mind giving me a hand.” I chuckled weakly and dropped my head. The blood loss starting to take effect on my body.

“Michael look what you did. Go get Geoff and tell him that he's awake." Jack said. I looked at Jack she was cutting open the bandages to my chest. She clean and restitched my side.

"Thanks for patching me up Doc." I chuckled weakly/

"Yeah no problem but they will scar, hope you don't mind." She gave me a warm smile. The door opened, Michael and a guy with a sick gentleman’s mustache and a glass of liquor was standing there.

"Okay kid, let's talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Ray talk about a partnership. Ray meets the rest of the guys.

**EDITED** More edited chapters to come.

"Okay kid, let's talk." He walked over to where I was laying and pulled a chair from a table that I had not noticed before. Michael followed closely behind but didn't take a chair just stood behind the mustached man. He was wearing a well tailored suit and it seemed like Michael respected him by the carried himself differently around him then before. I looked around the small room and noticed the things I didn't notice before. There was a table with three chair and a on top of the table was Jack’s med kit. The room had no windows which was strange but it seemed appropriate since I was basically being kept prisoner.

"Listen, thanks for rescuing me and stuff but I don't join crews, I only do sniping jobs and that's it." I explained.

"I've been trying to get your attention for about 3 months but I could never find you. You are the second sneakiest person I’ve had the pleasure to meet. Never staying in one place for too long, and always using fake names and shit. It’s kinda annoying to have to go through so much trouble just to find one kid." He said curling the end of his mustache.

"Yeah, I try to move so no one can catch me but I messed up. I got caught and now I feel and look like shit." I chuckled lightly. Trying not to flinch when I felt a tug on my stiches.

"I've noticed. Michael here said that you used to be friends back in the east coast, and from what Gavin found, you seem to be the ruler of a pretty big drug ring back in New York."

"Yeah but it was nothing too special." I explained. He didn't say anything for a few second before he opened his mouth like he was going to talk but closed it. I tried to read him but my mind was still fuzzy.

"Well thanks for rescuing me and stuff but I think I should go." I tried.

"Yeah your welcome but I can't let you go just yet." He said.

"Why not?" I asked. I felt my chest tighten in fear, I knew not to trust them but It was hard since Michael was there and we had once been very close.

"I saved you for selfish reasons and in that rescue attempt Michael here used some of his sticky bombs and as your friend I think you should repay him." He explained.

"Hey it's-" Michael tried but mustache man put his hand up and shut him up.

"It's only right that you repay your friend, and I think I know what you can do." He smirked.

"What? Dude I'm still on a job I can't just drop it." I stuttered.

"Really? Well why don't you take one of my guys and finish your job. I insist." He pushed.

"Dude stop. You're freaking me out. I'm not 4 I can get a job done without your help." I said. He smiled again and stood up. He walked closer to me and stuck out his hand.

"It will be a pleasure to work you Ray." I hesitantly stuck my hand out and shook his. He had a tight grip but it felt warm.

 

After 3 day of resting I was finally able to get out of the room I was resting in and walk around. I told Geoff I was going to finish my job but he forced Michael to come with me, to make sure I didn’t run. It was annoying but it made sense.

I could feel someone watching me at all times, it was mostly Michael and Jack but I could swear there was someone else watching. I was told that I was in a house far in the wilderness and trying to get to civilization would be pointless. The place was amazing but I didn't really care for it. I spent most of my time in the room and outside. Michael and Jack were the only people I talked to. I had met Gavin while talking to Michael on the couch and he annoyed me from minute one.

"BROWNMAN!!" He yelled clearly drunk. He was wearing a stupid bacon scarf and I wanted to choke him with it.

"Or Ray." I said with no emotion. Michael burst out laughing on the coach and Gavin just frowned and collapsed into Michael lap. Michael's face turned bright red and he tried to push Gavin off. But Gavin wasn't having it. He kept snuggling into Michael's lap and started kissing his face. I didn’t care at all what Gavin was doing, it was actually kinda funny how flustered Michael was getting. Michael looked at me and was about to say something when I stopped him.

"Dude it's fine. You and him have a thing just don't bone in front of me." I chuckled and got up and walked to the patio.

I opened the door and it was pitch black outside, the only thing that was shining was the lights from inside the house. I sat on the deck chair and groaned when my butt hit the metal chair. My side was better but it still hurt. I closed my eyes for a second just enjoying the sounds of nature before pulling out a cigarette. I was blowing smoke rings when the glass door opened. It was someone I hadn't seen yet. He was wearing a black skull mask with a black leather jacket that had three silver lines on each bicep. He looked terrifying. I froze when he looked at me. He stared at me for a second before he took out his own cigarette and tried to lit it but his lighter wasn't working. I offered him mine and he took it.

"I'm Ray or BrownMan." I tired. He only looked at me. I couldn't see his face but I could see his ice blue eyes from the holes of the mask. I felt my face flush a little but since it was night out I don't think he could see my face. He pulled off his mask so his mouth was showing and even in the dim light I could tell he was wearing face paint. I was shocked to see that he was wearing face paint. He took a drag from his cigarette and blew out the smoke before dropping the half finished cigarette.

"Ryan." That's all he said before pulling his mask down walked back inside the house. His voice sounded rough yet calm, my face flushed again. I hope I don't have to kill him in the future. I finished my cigarette and went back inside and back into my room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my best to update at least once or twice a week depending on how much time I have. Sorry for all the mistakes I type fast and I tend not to go over what I wrote. So if there are any mistakes just tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets his stuff back and the heist is planned.

**EDITED** More edited chapters to come

 

I felt like I was being held hostage in that house. Even though I saw more of Ryan, whether it was smoking outside or from the corner of my eye when kicking Michael and Gavin's ass in XBox games it still felt like a prison.

"Michael, dude, I need to get my stuff from where I was being held. I need to make sure they didn’t fuck with my baby" I explained, while kicking his ass in Call Of Duty.

"Dude Geoff had Ryan get your shit the day we got you. It's been in Geoff office for like days." He said nonchalantly totally not catching my distress.

"WHAT!?! Are you serious? Fuck I thought it was still in that shithole." I paused the game and and got up. Michael looked at me with angry eyes and let out a sigh.

"Let me take you too his office." Michael grunted. He got up and walked into the hall and knocked on the first door on the left.

"Geoff! Ray needs to talk to you about his gun and shit!" Michael yelled through the door.

"Let him in!" I heard a muffled yell. Michael opened the door and I saw Geoff sitting at his desk working on some papers. I walking and the door closed behind me.

"Have a seat." Geoff said without lifting his eyes from his desk.

"I’d rather not. Why didn't you tell me you had me gear?" I asked trying to mask the anger in my voice.

"You never asked dip shit." He chuckled. I felt my face grow hot with anger and embarrassment.

"Can I have it? I need to make sure everything is there." I said as calmly as I could.

"I don't have it in my office. If you can find Ryan ask him, he should have it. Creepy motherfucker is alway hard to find."

"Thanks man appreciate you holding my shit hostage, and Ryan’s not that creepy." I grunted and left the room before he could say anything. I was so pissed I wanted to punch something. I tighten my fist and went outside for a smoke to calm me down. I slammed the door open and walked out to the middle of the yard. I grabbed my smokes from my pocket and lit one up. I plopped down in the middle of the grass and just sat there. I had a feeling that it would be easier to let Ryan come to me then try to find him. I was half way done my smoke when Ryan came out of the woods. He was wiping dirt off of his hands when he looked up. He was wearing his mask but his mask but from his sudden stop I could tell that he wasn't expecting me to be there. I looked at him and started to get up.

"Ryan, where is my stuff. My gun and my bag." I said still angry from talking to Geoff. He didn't say anything but just stood looking at me.

"Ryan, earth to Ryan. Dude I know that you can hear me." I huffed. Our eyes locked and I felt my heart skipped a beat. He shook his head like he was waking up from a daze.

"Oh yeah, let me go get it." He said. I looked at him weird but thought nothing of it. We walked to the shed in the corner of the yard and he opened it. He pulled out my bag and then handed me my gun case.

"Thanks man." I took my stuff and walked back into the house. I opened the door and slammed my case onto the kitchen table. I heard a glass drop and shatter from the living room.

"GAVIN! YOU FUCK!" Michael yelled. I chuckled a little and shook my head. I carefully opened the case and looked at the gun. It was hot pink and I care fully picked it up. I put the gun on the table and took out my cleaning supplies from my bag. I disassemble my gun and start cleaning the gun mindlessly. I clean all of the little part and put it together.

"You take really good care of your gun, despite it being pink and all." A voice says behind me. I jump a little and turn around to see Ryan standing behind me. I frown at him.

"Yeah no shit, it’s the gun I’ve had since I started sniping." I said before turning around to finish cleaning it. I sat there and checked all the part of the gun making sure it still worked. I put it back into the case and start looking through my bag. I'm checking to see if everything is there when Geoff comes into the kitchen with a map and marker.

"Okay you fuckers, let’s plan this heist. Hello Ryan nice of you to join us." He says with a cocky grin. I frown at him while everyone else trickles into the room.

“Dude why is your gun pink?” Michael asked with a laugh.

“It’s pink because fuck you.” I said. Michael rolled his eyes and sat on the counter overlooking Geoff and the map. Geoff started to explain the heist and after an hour or so we all had our jobs.

"Okay Jack you know what you have to do?" Geoff asks.

"Yeah, get a cargobob and make sure I get you guys out of there." She says.

"Michael?"

"Go in the bank with you and blow the vault."

"Gav?"

"Hack the security system everything is down."

"Ryan?"

"Hold off the cops and keep them off of Jack."

"Ray?"

"Scope out building and tell you guys when you can go in." I said. Finally we are getting this heist done so I can get the fuck out of here.

"We will do this heist in 3 days so everyone get your shit together." Geoff said while a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to heist
> 
> Sorry I haven't been active for a long time, I've just been really unmotivated to write anything but now that I am actually typing I feel like I could write for a long time. Thank you all for leaving you Kudos, it means a lot.  
> Comment if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll fix them as soon as I can.

Preparing for a heist isn't as easy as you would think. I had to go to that damn bank four times just to make sure I had a clear stop on the building across the street and a place where I could park my bike so I coud get away. I had come to the conclusion that Jack could only pick up the people on the ground so I had to get away on my own so they didn't get caught. It was kinda shitty but I had to deal with it.

The heist was tomorrow and I was still a bit nervous so I asked Michael how these thing usually went down.

“They usually end pretty well, little to know wounds but shit happens sometimes. Don’t worry Ray nothing will happen to you, you’ll be safe on the top of the building like the pussy you are.” He howled. I frowned and smacked his arm before getting up. Jack should have some helpful advice. I saw Jack walking into the back part of the house where the rooms where so I had to jog to catch up with her.

“Hey Jack could I talk to you for a minute?” I asked, she stopped and turned around with a smile on her face.

“Sure Ray, what’s up?”

“About these heists, umm how do they usually go down? I’ve never done anything this big before and I wanted to make sure I don’t fuck this up.” I chuckled nervously. She put her hands on my shoulders and smiled at me.

“Ray don't worry you’ll do just fine. As for how they go down, the success to fail percentage is usually 80% to 20%. That’s with just five people but now that you are going to be joining in on this hest i have no real idea of how it will turn out. Don’t worry you’ll do fine, just cover us and get away and everything will be fine.” She said before walking away and going into a room and closing the door. I sighed and walked outside and saw Ryan coming out of the woods again.

“Ryan, can I ask you a question about the heist?” I asked jogging up to him. He was covered in dirt but I ignored it.

“Sure.”

“How do these things usually go down? I asked Michael and he was no help, Jack was more helpful but I wanted to get your opinion.”

“Don’t worry about how they usually go, just make sure you don’t get shot and make it to safe house 16.” He said and walked back into the house. I just stood there dumbfounded. I turn around and I hear Geoff yell.

“RYAN STOP TRACKING DIRT INTO THE FUCKING HOUSE!!!” Jack yelled. I just shook my head and walked back inside to sleep, I didn’t want to be tired and fuck this hole thing up.

**THE NEXT DAY**

“Okay fuckheads the heist is going down today, we all know what to do so everyone get into positions and I’ll call you to make sure everyone is ready.” Geoff said. After a brief explanation we all went our separate ways, Michael went to the armory and filled his bag with sticky bombs and grenades, Gavin went to his room and started hacking into the bank's mainframe, Geoff went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drank it until it was half empty, Jack went to the garage and made sure the cars/bikes were ready, and Ryan went into the woods and I went to my room to make sure my gun was clean.

**HOURS LATER**

I climbed the ladder to the building across the bank and made sure I was in a place where I could help the guys out and not be seen. I heard a low crackle then a voice popped in my ears.

“Gav, everything in order?” Geoff asked.

“Everything is tippy top.” Gavin said.

“Gav will you ever learn how to speak like an adult?” Geoff laughed. Gavin just squawked out an excuse and his line went quite.

“Ryan?”

“Outside the bank, in the alley.” Ryan said in a low menacing tone, you could practically could hear the blood lust in his voice.

“Jack?”

“Flying the cargo bob, but you better hurry people on the radio are asking me to leave the area of the bank.”

“Ray?”

“On the roof opposite the bank.” I said.

“OK you fuckers let’s heist!!” Geoff yelled. I could hear him and Michael yelling orders and the screams of the people in the bank. I checked my scope and I saw Ryan walking out from his hiding place, mask on and guns in hands. I could hear sirens coming in and Ryan was aiming his guns in the direction of the police. I saw police start coming in from the other direction and I started shooting out their tires and the drivers. I was in the middle of reloading when I heard a loud boom that I could feel coming from the bank. I chuckled when I heard Geoff and Michael laughing.

“Geoff Michael hurry up, the cops are really coming in and Ryan and Ray won't be able to hold them off forever.” Jack said from the copter above.

“Yeah even I can only hold them off for so long.” I said. The kick from the gun was starting to take toll on my shoulder. I fired a few more rounds when I saw Geoff and Michael coming out of the bank with duffle bags full of money.

“Ok Jackie, bring the cargo bob down. We need to get out of here.” Michael yelled. I saw Jack bring the cargo bob down and I knew that was my que to get ready to get the hell out of there. I gave them cover fire and once they were in the clear I put my gun over my shoulder and ran to the ladder. I started climbing down but the pain in my shoulder was too much and I lost my grip on the ladder and I fell about 15 feet to the ground. I landed with low thump. I felt my shoulder pop out of place, I groaned in pain and rolled onto my back.

*BUZzzz* “Ray did you” *BUZzzz* “out ok?” I heard Geoff yell through the static of my head piece.

“Not yet, fell and did something to my shoulder.” I groaned. I held my shoulder for a few seconds before I rolled on to my stomach and pushed myself up with my good shoulder and started walking to my bike. I got on and started to drive away, I was about a hundred feet away when I felt the tires blow. I swerved violently, lost balance on my bike and fell off, sliding roughly on the ground. I rolled for a bit until my body collide with the curb and my head smacked onto the pavement. My vision faded and I could feel hot blood coming out of the back of my head. I layed there for a minute before tried to get up. I tried to push off the ground but two pairs of hands came down on my shoulder and forced me back onto the ground. I couldn't hear what they were saying through the blood rushing in my ears but I knew that I was fucked.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is being a sassy boy and passes out again

**EDITED** More chapters to come

 

I woke up to a stabbing headache and loud voices. I tried rub my eyes but my hands were cuffed and my feet were chained together. I struggled to my eyes but the room was too bright so I kept them closed.

“I’m telling you he’s part of the crew, why else would he be helping them?” One voice whispered/yelled.

“Why would he join the crew in the first place? Why does it matter now? We can get the Fake AH Crews location from him and then send him straight to prison where we won't see him again.” Another said. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. _I’m so fucked._ I was slowly piecing what happened together in my mind when a loud bang shook me out of my thoughts. My eyes snapped open and two policemen were standing in front of me.

“Looky looky, guess who’s awake, did the princess get enough sleep?” The fat one said eyeing me up.

“What are you looking at Walmart? Get your eyes off me or are your fat cells so concentrated around your bitchy little brain that's it's never worked before?” I spat out with as much poison as I could. He stood there for a moment before reaching over the table and grabbing a meaty fistfull of my hair and yanking it so out eyes were meeting. He huffed in my face and i recoiled from the vomit enduing smells

“God your breath smells like a hookers vag, tick tack maybe.” I said. He slammed my head against the table with as much force as his fat hands could do. Stars peppered my vision but I laughed. I could hear him huffing with anger.

“Jonson leave, we don't need him passing out again.” The skinnier one said. I laughed again and spat and the fat cop before he left. He tried to charge me again but the skinny cop stopped him.

“Nice mouth you got their BrownMan.” Skinny cop said.

“Yeah nice crew you got here twiggy.” I replied.

“You know why you're here right.” He asked.

“Actually I don't mind enlightening a young boy? And where is my one phone call? I want to let my mommy know I’m ok.” I spat. The fat cop may have been weak but my head was still spinning.

“You were caught fleeing a crime scene right as the Fake AH Crew finished robbing the bank. Mind telling me why you were helping them?” The cop asked. I shrugged and leaned back in my chair, I could that my shoulder was popped back into place and it hurt like a bitch.

“I was repaying a debt.” I said not sure why I was telling him anything at all. It must had been because of my head injury. I knew that I had to think of a way out of here on my own. The Fake AH Crew had their money they didn’t need me. I was just a hired gun, a guy with a huge mouth and a good aim. I could be replaced any day.

“Oh a debt you say, mind telling me where you talked about repaying this debt? Safe house or something.” He said with a sly tone.

“Yeah we talked right after leaving your mom's house.”

“Very funny, listen up here, I’ve been following you since you left New York and this is the first time I’ve been able to get my hands on you and I don't plan on let you go anytime soon.” He growled. I could see the hate in his eyes.

“Hey man I don't know what your beef is with me but you need to chill, I'm not after your dick.” I chuckled.

“Oh then who's “dick” are you after?”

“wouldn’t you like to know?” I said. W _ho’s dick am I after? I thought. Who have I been crushing on? I mean the only person that I’d even consider is Ry- oh god. What have I gotten myself_ _into._

“What’s wrong BrownMan? Getting nervous when I bring up your love interest?” He poked.

“NO! What do you guys want anyway, there is no way in hell you are getting anything out of me so you might as well send me to prison and be done with me.” I yelled. I could feel my face heating up.

“Ok, I guess you can go to the prison in the morning since you’ve been out for a while and there are no one to drive you.” He said leaving the room. As soon as the door closed I squeezed my eyes shut and let my face get hot. _I’m such a fucking idiot! How the hell did I even start crushing on Ryan? He’s the creepiest motherfucking in the world and is the only person who talked to me at the house like I was a person and Oh my god I think I just dug myself into my own grave_.

 

After waiting in the interrogation room for what felt like hours I was violently thrown into a holding cell until the morning where I would be sent off to prison and have to find my own way out. I couldn’t let people know that I was put in jail, my empire would crumble and I would have to start all over again. I put years of my life into creating that empire and I had no desire to let it go.

It was a small cell in the back of the police station that seemed easy enough to escape from but I had no strength to actually try and think of a way out. It sucked but hitting my head was going to cause my downfall and it sucked. I was about to pass out when i heard shouting and gunfire. I shot up from my bed and looked at mt bars to my cell. _Who the hell is shooting up a police station in the middle of the fucking night? The only people crazy enough to break into a police start at night would be the- FUCK!! How the hell do they know i’m_ _here?_

“RAY!! WHERE IS YOUR PUERTO RICAN ASS AT??” I heard Michael from the front of the police station. I got up fast and ran to the bars.

“Back here asshole.” I yelled back. I felt my head get light from standing up to quick and I fell to the ground. I saw feet at the front of my cell before my vision go black.

 

 


End file.
